


Fixer Upper

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lighthearted look at how these couples have been pushed together in season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixer Upper

  
This came about largely because of me picturing Robin "smelling like forest" and Hook having a relationship with the Jolly Roger "that's a little outside of nature's laws." I had a lot of fun making this, and while I'd initially figured Robin would be the one "tinkling in the wood" the clip I ended with makes it seem like Robin's pointing out that Hook had done so.  
Enjoy!  
This vid is available to download through my personal website.


End file.
